Inn
Inns exist in almost every Final Fantasy game, excluding Final Fantasy XIII. Although there may not be an actual Inn, there are generally areas where the party may rest, existing in the form of a bed or tent. When the player characters rest at an Inn, all of their HP and MP is restored, and most Status Effects are cured. Sleeping at an Inn usually costs Gil. Usually, staying in an Inn is the cheapest way of restoring the party's health, as opposed to using items such as Tents or Cottages. The music that accompanies an overnight stay is usually called "Good Night". Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the original NES version of ''Final Fantasy the player can stay at the Inns to heal the characters' HP and recover magic charges. This is the only way to recover the party besides Tents or Cottages as the NES original has no Ethers. Saving is also only possible by sleeping at Inns or by using a Tent or Cottage until the Dawn of Souls version. KO'd characters are not revived during a stay at an Inn. The Inn prices differ from town to town. Inn Prices: *Cornelia: 30 Gil *Pravoka: 50 Gil *Elfheim: 100 Gil *Melmond: 100 Gil *Crescent Lake: 200 Gil *Onrac: 300 Gil *Gaia: 500 Gil ''Final Fantasy II In ''Final Fantasy II the Inn prices depend on how much of the party's HP and MP need restoring. KO'd characters are not revived. ''Final Fantasy III The Inns fully heal the party and feature Item Shops inside. The Inn prices vary depending on the location. Inn Prices: *Ur: Free *Kazus: Free *Canaan: 40 Gil *Tozus: 80 Gil *Vikings' Cove: 40 Gil *Village of the Ancients: 120 Gil *Dwarven Hollows: 80 Gil *Gysahl: 140 Gil *Amur: 100 Gil *Saronia: 320 Gil *Duster: 320 Gil *Replito: 200 Gil *Falgabard: 640 Gil Final Fantasy IV , in ''Final Fantasy IV]] The Inns retain the function they had in previous installments, but the player can get free stays due to storyline events; for example, the attack of Rydia in Mist. Inn Prices: *Baron: 50 Gil *Kaipo: 50 Gil *Fabul: 100 Gil *Mysidia: 200 Gil *Troia: 400 Gil *Mythril: 500 Gil *Agart: 50 Gil *Dwarven Castle: 600 Gil *Tomra: 300 Gil ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years , in ''The After Years]] Inns act exactly the same as they do in Final Fantasy IV, however with the introduction of the moon phase system, it has the added effect of changing the moon to the next phase. The only time it doesn't do this is during the Eblan Four's missions in Edge's chapter. ''Final Fantasy V Like in ''Final Fantasy IV, player can have free stays thanks to storyline events but that also happens in places that aren't Inns, like the case of Zok's house in Tule. ''Final Fantasy VI Like other games, the Inn prices vary depending on the town. If the party stays at any Inn whilst Shadow is a party member, there is a chance he will have a dream. There are four dreams, which, are episodes of Shadow's past. Final Fantasy VII ''.]] Again, with varying prices, Inns appear in every town, and fully restore HP, MP, and remove status effects. Sleeping is sometimes required to move the storyline forward, such as at the Forgotten Capital. Final Fantasy VIII Inns are called Hotels in ''Final Fantasy VIII. Each Hotel offers the same function of the Inns in previous games; offering Save Points for the player to utilize and resting areas to restore health and status, and in many Hotels the player can find issues of Timber Maniacs. Some of the Hotels in Final Fantasy VIII contain bonus story plots or act as the location of major story events. ''Final Fantasy IX As in most games, Inns make an appearance in nearly every city and town, and many with resident moogles to save the player's game. The prices vary, as usual. Sometimes, the party stays for free at the castle in Lindblum. Final Fantasy X Inns make a less frequent appearance in ''Final Fantasy X, as the game's save sphere offer immediate, free healing. Instead, Inns appear in the form of Rin's Travel Agency, an Al Bhed-owned chain of establishments across Spira. All Travel Agencies are own by an Al Bhed named Rin. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The travel agencies no longer house guests; They now sell only items. It is also possible to rest at the Cabin in the Celsius. Resting in the Cabin once each Chapter unlocks a bonus scene in the final chapter. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest , in ''Mystic Quest.]] Inns can be found in the towns of Aquaria, Fireburg and Windia, in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. They all take a fee of 95G. A house in Foresta allows healing for free, so the player can get away with never paying for inn services - granted, the trip through the Focus Tower takes about a minute, so Inns in Mystic Quest are more for convenience than necessity. ''The Final Fantasy Legend Inns are almost functionally identical in the first two ''Final Fantasy Legend games, charging you a rate based on lost HP. They also restore Mutant and Monster abilities to their full charge for free. For this reason, it can be cost-effective to use healing techniques before using an Inn. Inns cannot restore KO'd characters: this must be done instead at a House of Life. ''Final Fantasy Legend II Inns in ''Final Fantasy Legend II will also restore the use of items equipped to Robots (to the already reduced 50% maximum), and can now easily restore KO'd characters. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Inns in ''Final Fantasy Legend III charge a cost based on lost HP and MP for all party members. The Berth unit for the Talon can provide a free, portable Inn for the party, but can be permanently lost if the player does not collect it before leaving for Pureland. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' Inns are where the Heroes of Light restore their HP and AP and remove status effects. es:Posada Category:Locations Category:Miscellaneous